


Little Things About Her

by GallifreyGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: All the little, insignificant, wild things about Joyce that make Hopper love her even more





	Little Things About Her

Hopper couldn't help but stare with wonder down at his sleeping beauty. She was an enigma to him. Completely baffling and full of amazement.

Joyce had mannerisms that Hopper picked up on. Little things about her that drove him wild while others wouldn't think twice about.

* * *

 

She takes 3 sugars in her coffee. While Hop takes his coffee almost white with cream, Joyce won't drink coffee unless it has exactly 3 spoons of sugar. No cream or anything, just those three spoons. Not a single grain more. 

She smiles in her sleep when Hop is next to her. Disheveled hair against her pillow and her bare chest covered by the duvet under her arms, she smiles. It's a gentle and calm smile but it's the smile Hopper thinks about while in his happy place.

She always shaves her legs first. In the shower, her routine of shaving her legs messes with Hopper's mind. She always does things out of the ordinary. He always assumed that women washed their hair then shaved. But that's Joyce.

Her shampoo is always green apple scented. Whether it being a simple clearance aisle shampoo or not, it's always green apple, but her hair always smells like coconut. Hopper doesn't even dare ask how that's possible, he just enjoys it. 

She wears socks when they make love. It's a sign of comfortability to her. She's so enveloped in the essence of feeling protected that she isn't worried about trying to be 100% sex appeal. When they are slow and passionate, she isn't worried about lingerie over mom panties. She felt confident enough around Hop that she doesn't even think to kick her socks off to try to look more appealing.

On Mondays, she uses an 'I Heart NY' mug. Only on Mondays, other days it's just a plain white mug. Hopper always wonders if she does that on purpose or not, it's just another amazement.

Wednesday mornings are pancake mornings. It's never mentioned, but it's always pancakes on the plate Wednesday morning. Thursdays are always Eggos, thanks to Jane.

She always rinses her glass before filling it with water. Three rinses each, then she fills it. Every single time, it was always three rinses. Hopper can never figure out why, especially when the glass is already clean.

She loses her keys every Saturday. Even if she purposely leaves them in a spot she'll remember, Saturday mornings are always a ten-minute search for keys. That was until Hopper started handed them to her every Saturday morning.

On Tuesdays, she eats salad for lunch. Hopper isn't sure why since she fucking hates salad. Around 6 weeks into their relationship, he would have salads delivered to her on Tuesdays. If he and Joyce had a fight the previous day, she always brought her own. Even though she knew Hopper would still have one delivered to Melvald's, she was always careful anyways. 

When jotting down notes or phone numbers, Joyce used a green crayon. Never a pen, always 'Crayola Kelly Green.' A hundred pens could be there, she would still pick the green crayon.

If someone asked Joyce to spell her name over the phone she would start with 'J as in Jaguar' never 'J as in January' or 'J as in Jack.' Why jaguar? Hop couldn't figure it out. 

She was so confusing, but in such a good way though. Every little thing about her kept Hopper on his toes. Little tiny things like crayons, mugs, and green apple, always kept him wondering. And that is some of the many reasons he loved Joyce Elizabeth Byers. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer Brothers own these beautiful characters


End file.
